1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device which generates the sounds of wild turkey by use of a mouth blown call. The sounds made by my invention accurately simulate the prey so that they will be prone to approach the hunter generating the sounds. When a person manipulates the amount of air pressure applied to the mouth chamber, a desired variety of turkey sounds are produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkey calls are well known in the art and improvements in the assembly and materials used have allowed the invention of novel turkey sound producing instruments. The turkey calls of the prior art generally allow the production of different turkey sounds. There are well known calls known to many turkey hunters, which in use make numerous noises which male and female turkeys understand. Various calls work in different ways to produce appropriate turkey sounds. Additionally there are many well known calls which are available in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,086, a turkey call is shown wherein a complex breath activated box to shape caller is used to accurately simulate the sounds of a turkey. However, the complexity of this design requires maintenance and is believed not to work as well as the claimed invention in long use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,094 is another breath activated game caller which also requires maintenance on the part of the user and is believed not to provide as many distinctive variety of sounds in the manner of the claimed invention. A further breath activated call is described in the Shultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,056 which requires maintenance in the field. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,325 to Alderson et al. likewise describes a turkey call. However, the Alderson et al. invention is not breath activated and requires two hands for use. This is an impediment if the device is being used to attract turkeys while hunting.
My invention overcomes many disadvantages of the prior art designs because my turkey call produces consistent desired turkey call sounds without maintenance, adjusting, tightening, or disassembly. Additionally, my invention is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, produces the wide variety of calls necessary to attract the prey with little practice or training, and may be used with one or two hands free. The advantage with a hands free call would be obvious to most turkey hunters. The calls made by judicious use of my invention to call turkeys include but are not limited to the whine, cluck, purr, yelp, and cutting.